The Stripper and the Dixon
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: AU-Daryl Dixon just moved to Atlanta after travelling around Georgia for a while. He meets this girl with Big Blue Eyes and Blond hair dancing at a strip club. The next day they meet again and it's a damn romance novel from there. Daryl is also working with his best friend to figure out what happened to his missing little sister. Will the two aspects of his life collide?
1. Motorcycles and Dancers

DPOV

Growing up in small town Juniper Georgia I never thought good things could happen to me. My ol' man using me and my older brother Merle as punching bags. He would get drunk and use his belt to add marks to my now scared back. My ma burned to a crisp when I was little and I don' really remember her much. At 18 I took off and moved around Georgia, never staying in one place for too long. For now it's Atlanta, perhaps the big city will let me blend and vanish.

"Hey Dixon?" My new boss Dale called across the garage. I looked up and brushed my hair outta my eyes. "Gotta call for ya." I jogged over to the office and placed the call on speaker to avoid getting grease on the phone.

"Ya?"

"Daryl Dixon?"

"Yes?" I answered getting irritated.

"I'm a bouncer at Crimson, I found your work number in the cell phone of one of our patrons." The man said, his voice sounded bored.

"Let me guess. Merle."

"Yes."

"He in trouble." I questioned, getting worried.

"Nah, he aint in trouble he has been here since noon and needs a ride. You able to do that?"

"Ya I'll be there in an hour." I smacked the button to end the call and went back to work.

An hour later I was standing outside a strip joint called Crimson. I walked in looking for my brother when my eyes landed on one of the dancers, her light blond hair curled in waves that flowed down her back and as she turned I could see her blue eyes. The brightest blue I have ever seen. I pushed away the thoughts of this young woman and focused on my task at hand. Finally I found him watching her. Walking over I stoof towering over him. "Let's go."

"Oh oh oh baby brother." He drawled, clearly drunk. "HEY PEACH." He called out and the blond came over to us. "My baby brother here could use a lap dance." She smiled slyly at me, I could feel the flush creep up my cheeks and burn to the tips of my ears. I looked to the floor and hoped she would just leave.

"I don't think he wants that Merle. Now why don' you get yourself home, aint no reason to stay here all night log too."

"You tryin' ta get rid a me peach." I looked back up and saw the look she gave him, which had me almost burst out into a laugh. "Alrigh' alrigh' come on baby brother lets go."

By the time I got him back to his place he was passed out, and it's only 7pm. I left him on his sofa and made my way home across the city to my place. I tossed and turned in my sleep as bright blues eyes assaulted me every time I closed my eyes. "What tha hell." I muttered when I finally gave up on sleep.

After taking the longest shower in my life and spending more time on breakfast then needed, it was finally time to go to work. The day started like normal, lunch went by with no difference.

"Daryl you got time for a transmission check?" Dale called out. I nodded and opened up my bay door. An old ford pulled in and the door opened revealing the blond haired blue eyed dancer from the club last night.

"Oh." She said as she caught sight of me.

"Transmission problems?"

"I think so. I don't really know much about cars." She said her face going red. She popped the hood and leaned her back against the driver's door. "It's just for the money."

"What?" I asked looking up from her engine.

"The dancing, I'm not like most of the others in there I don't do it because I enjoy it, I do it…"

"For tha money." I finished. "Why ya tellin' me this?"

"I have no idea." She blushed. I looked back down and fiddled with a few things before tellin' her to try and start the car. "How is it?"

"You need a new transmission." I said. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she came back around to the front of the car. "Can have the part here in two days."

"Okay well I guess I don't really have a choice." She leaned back against the car and looked at me, her blue eyes boring into mine. "How much?"

"I'll get Dale to draft it for ya." I headed off to the office to get the order placed. "Dale car needs a trans."

"I'll put the order in."

"No labour charge." I told him turning around. "Keep that quiet though." I went back out to my bay listening to him chuckle. If my face wasn't so flushed I would turn and glare at him. "We gotta keep it overnight, Dale will give ya a call when it's ready for ya."

"Thank you Daryl." She said in her musical voice.

"How do ya know my name?"

"Oh… Um it's on your shirt." She smiled shyly. My face flushed again. She pulled out a cell phone and stepped off to the side. "Hey Tara can you or Amy come pick me up at Dales Garage. My car needs work." She nodded along to whatever was being said on the other end. She hung up and turned back to me. "I'm Beth by the way." She smiled. "Is there any place I can wait for my ride?" I pointed to the lounge and went back to working on taking out her current transmission.

Later that night I was sitting at home on my couch staring at the front cover of the book I am attempting to read, my mind wandering back to work this afternoon. What is it about that girl, a god damned stripped to be exact. Is that really the type of woman I go for? I guess I really am as messed up as my old man. A loud bang on the door had me groaning as I stood to answer it. "What!" I barked.

"Hey Dixon."

"Shawn Greene what the hell are ya doin' here?" I asked tryin' not to laugh. "Haven't see ya in ages man, come on in."

"I'm thinking of moving to the city, found out you were here."

"Who the told ya that?" I plopped down on the couch with a beer.

"Ran into Merle last week in Senoia, said ya relocated here. You aint been home in a long time man."

"And I thought you were livin' with your ma and step dad."

"I was but my baby sister disappeared a few years ago and my folks are going crazy lookin' for her. She isn't using her own name." He told me.

"Man I'm sorry I know how close you are to your sisters."

"Yeah so I can't handle being there. They are nowhere closer to finding her and all my ma does is cry."

"Sorry man."

"Our dad's still doin' the same old shit?"

"They wouldn't be our dads if they stopped being jack ass drunks." I laughed as I agreed with him. "So ya got space for a roommate for a while?"

"Only for a while. I live alone remember."

"Ya ya ya. What's gonna happen when you get yourself a girl?" he said smirking at me.

"Right." I huffed. I stood up and grabbed another beer. "Wait what tha hell was Merle doin' down in Senoia?"

"Some chick I gather." He answered.

The night moved on in similar fashion until I had to get to bed for work in the morning. Getting ready in the morning was a strange event, I tossed my spare key to Shawn who was already makin' himself at home. "What happened to your sister?"

He turned to face me pulling the toast from his mouth. "Beth she was 18 when she vanished four years ago. She went to church with my ma and Hershel and then she was heading to her boyfriend Jimmy's house. He called the house to ask her why she never showed later that day, no one in town had seen her since church. Everyone went into crazy mode trying to find her. Even her best friend Rosita hadn't heard from her. No signs left behind."

"Geez that sucks man. Did the boyfriend…"

"He was investigated but turned up clean. Her phone and purse were found in our mail box the next day and her diary was missing from its hiding place behind a picture on her wall."

"Its weird that you know that Shawn."

"Ya whatever if you had a sister you woulda done the same thing." He said as I scoffed at him. "Personally I think she is out there and alive somewhere, I think she is hiding. I don't know why but I don't think she is dead."

"I hope for your families sake your right but I don't get why she would run, you always made her seem like the perfect daughter and sister. Why would she just take off?"

"I don't know."

"Did anything happen in Mert shortly before she vanished?" I asked my curiosity actually getting the better of me. He gave me a serious look before facing the wall.

"Some kid in the high school drowned at the swimming hole, I don't know much about the case but I know she knew the kid."

"Hmm." I let the subject drop not wanting to make it any worse and took off for work.

It didn't take too long to get the new transmission that arrived early into place in the car. Dale was calling her in to come pick it up. I cleaned up my station as I waited for her to get here. Today being a pretty slow day.

"Thank you so much." Her voice chimed from the doorway. I looked up to see her blue eyes shining brightly as she watched me. It was eerie how it seemed as though she was looking right through me.

"Ya no problem." I muttered handing the keys back to here. My fingertips brushed the palm of her hand, I pulled away to quickly as she looked down to the ground. "Ah so ya gotta get your engine checked more regularly to avoid these problems."

"I promise to take better care of her." She said looking at me again.

"Her?"

"Well ya. Don't you call your car a her?"

"No."

"What about a name?"

"You named your car?" I asked incredulously.

"Ya Lola." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "What's your car's name?"

"It's a bike and it aint gotta name." I told her unsure as to why I was explaining this to her. She smiled brightly.

"A motorcycle, that is so exciting. I have never been on one of those before." She announced.

"Well if ya ever wanna go for a ride…" I stopped short as I realized what I said. She just smiled a bigger smile then before. I thought her lips were going to take over her entire face. "I mean if ya wanna but you don't have to."

"That would be great actually." She handed me a small slip of paper. I stuffed it in my pocket as I went on to explain a few more things about her car, that smile never left her face. She walked off to the office to pay Dale for the services. I pulled the paper out after she walked away, in loopy handwriting was her name and phone number.

Beth, beautiful, blond haired blue eyed stripper. Beth, the most confusing woman I have ever met and I barley know her.

"Thank you Daryl." She said much like she did yesterday.

"N' problem. Have a good day." I waved. A wave what the hell.

I went home that night bewildered and smiling. I didn't pay any attention to Shawn smirking on the sofa, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and picked up the book, a copy of some Jack London story. "Shut up man." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

I pulled my cell from my pocked at typed her number in.

D*you still up for a ride?

Almost immediately she replied.

B*Heck yes

D*2morrow?

B*I'm off at 9

D*I'll pick ya up

B*See ya then Daryl :)

Putting the phone down I headed off to my room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

**Hey everyone. This is my new BETHYL story as I still love and believe in them. I will still be updating my other stories. I don't know anything about cars so I am sorry if any of that sucked. Eventually Shawn will find out who Daryl is seeing. **

**The way I am playing their friend ship is Shawn's bio dad lives in the same town as Daryl's family. They grew up as friends but Annette got custody of Shawn when he was 15 and he went to live with the Greene family and changed his name. He stayed in touch with Daryl for a bit but then drifted apart. Daryl never met the other Greene Family members. **

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I love to know if people are enjoying what I am writing.**

**I own nothing walking dead realated.**


	2. Text Messages and Friends

BPOV

This last week has been the most crazy and exhilarating. I am at the club dancing like I do three nights a week to help pay for school when one of our regulars Merle has his brother show up to retrieve him. His blues eyes looked stormy and mysterious and they seemed to pierce my soul. Well until Merle spoke and ruined the illusion. Seeing him the next day at Dale's Garage was the most surprising thing to happen to me. He is quiet and he seems nice. I don't know why I go on to tell him about my reasoning behind the dancing but he doesn't seem to care.

My best friend Tara picked me up out front and seemed to pick up on my strange mood. Questioning me all the way home to our three bedroom apartment that I share with her and her girlfriend Amy and our Friends Eric and Aaron, finally I gave in and told her all about Daryl the mysterious blue eyes.

"Go for it B, he seems perfect for you." Tara beamed from the driver's seat.

Similar words were spoken from the others once we got back home. I danced around the kitchen while making dinner while they watched from the sofa.

Dale called the next day around noon while I was in class. As soon as I could I left and made my way over hoping to see Daryl again. When he asked me if I wanted to go for a ride on the bike I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen. I don't think I have ever felt this way before. Sure I have had boyfriends, I mean I dated Jimmy for all of high school. Thinking back on Jimmy I realize I left things with him wrong. Going back now would ruin everything I have built here so I push aside my guilt and smile through it. Being brave I hand Daryl a note with my name and number and saunter off to Dale to pay my bill.

"Shouldn't this be higher?"

"Never had someone ask for a higher bill before." He remarked.

"No it's not like that I am just curious. Google said it would cost more."

"This is just for the part. No labour cost." He said. "Oh I wasn't supposed to say that." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't say anything okay?"

"My lips are sealed." I said with a smiled before going back out to get my car.

Later in the evening my phone beeped signaling a new message. I quickly responded giggling like a school girl with each new message.

"Blue eyes texting you Gilbert?" Eric asked from the doorway to the bathroom. I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled.

"He is taking me on a motorcycle ride tomorrow."

"Oooh how very dangerous of you." He replied.

"Oh come on Eric, I am a stripper for crying out loud, a motorcycle isn't that bad. Plus I think he's a good guy. I mean I don't really know him know him but…"

"You don't gotta explain it to me girl." He said. I chuckled as I turned back to my phone. The TV flipped on to my favourite show The Vampire Diaries, also the inspiration for my last name. When I left home at eighteen I reinvented myself, cut myself off from everyone in my past. Friends and family. I had no choice. I couldn't live in that town with those people anymore. Not after what I did. It took a while to get on my feet here in Atlanta, I changed my name in some small town north of my home town and never looked back. Found a cheap apartment with the money I had saved from my allowance over the years and got a job at a coffee shop. Soon though I had been discovered by Caesar Martinez the owner of three strip clubs in the city, the money too good to pass up.

Tara walked into the room with Amy looking happier than ever. "What's got you two so happy?"

"Did you get laid?" Eric asked finally sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Yes but that's not why we are super excited." Tara said, her voice higher than normal.

"We just got backstage passes to see Luke BRYAN." Amy yelled the last part. Her eyes were huge as she hugged onto Tara.

"That's awesome, I am so excited for you." I told them. Our evening continued in giddy conversation and pizza.

The next morning in class I couldn't help but day dream how the evening would go. Would I get to look into those blue eyes more or would he call to cancel. My mind was racing as I though over every worst case scenario in my head.

B*are you a serial killer?

A few minutes later my phone vibrated against my hand.

D*No… U?

B*No but I do take my clothes off for money ;)

I closed my eyes at my own attempt at humor.

D*Oh that's what that was the other night!

I almost laughed out loud when I noticed the professor of my literature class staring in my direction. "Ms. Gilbert what did you take away from the tortured romance between Heathcliff and Cathy?"

"Um. Well a lot of people have a problem with the fact that he is older than her by many many years, but what they fail to take note of is that love doesn't know number. Love is emotion and chemistry. These two characters loved each other but the people around them and the circumstances kept them apart for the most part. It was beautiful a beautiful thing and it could have lasted a lifetime. Even in death they loved each other." I explained, he looked please and moved on.

B*still on for this evening?

D*ya

D*where should I pick ya up?

B*maple grove apartment complex, building B

D*Wear jeans

B*really? You don't want me to wear my work uniform?

D*a little cold for that

B*well then I guess I'll have to be modest and stick with civilian clothes

D*530?

B*perfect

By the time class ended I was so antsy I couldn't contain my joy. I made it home in record time and switched out of my usual sundress and into my jeans and cowboy boots. I tossed on my knit grey sweater and waited for him to arrive. I flipped through channels as I watched the clock tick down. I can't believe how insane I am acting over some guy. He is older and could be dangerous, I mean hell Merle is his brother which makes him a Dixon and I have heard all the stories from my boss and other patrons in the club. The buzzer went off and I jumped from my seat with a squeal. "Come on up." I said making my voice as even as possible. All of my roommates suddenly appeared in the room. Eric standing in the kitchen pretending to cook, Aaron at the table fiddling with a rubix cube, and Amy and Tara sat on the couch pretending to watch the TV. A soft knock sounded on the door. I counted to three and opened the door, keeping my breath steady. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Come on in." I said. "Sorry about the mess."

"S'okay." He stepped inside.

"Sorry about my roommates, they are really nosy and I don't know why they are all out here." I said giving them a tone. He chuckled a bit before Tara spoke up.

"Sorry Gilbert it's just you have never brought a guy over before. Normally your all prude and quiet." I felt my face heat up as I looked from Daryl over to my friend.

"I wouldn't really call myself a prude."

"She has a point T I mean she does have a…"

"He knows what I do for a living Eric."

"Really?"

"No big deal it's a job." He said. "Ready to go."

"Yes let's get out of here before they start talking again." I said practically pushing him out the door. We got out into the cool night air, the Georgian summer finally relenting its hold on us. "So how does this…" He climbed on and looked at me.

"Hop on." I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"This okay?"

"Ya." He sped off, helmets forgotten. The wind whipped past me making my long wavy hair fly out behind me, I pressed my cheek between his shoulder blades and breathed in. The smell of cigarettes and leather and forest assaulted my nose in the best way possible. We drove for a while, the city disappearing behind us as the sky opened up and the starts shone through. Trees lined the back road, he made a sharp turn onto a dirt path. Eventually the tree gave way and we were in an open quarry. The water looked amazing and the sounds of animals in the distance filled my ears as he shut off the bike.

"I thought you said you were not a serial killer?" I laughed and he shrugged his shoulders. "That was amazing. Does it always feel like that?"

"Ya."

"How long you work at Dales?"

"A month. Just moved to town." He replied. His voice coarse. "How long you lived in Atlanta?"

"Since I was eighteen. Moved here right outta school." I told him. "I love the city, although sometimes I miss the small town country life. I don't miss everyone knowin' everythin' though."

"Small town girl eh."

"Yes." I laughed.

"Why did ya leave?"

"I don't want to talk about that. Let's talk about something else" He nodded his head as he sat down and looked ahead at the water flowing. I sat next to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, aint my business."

"I did something bad when I was seventeen and then I couldn't handle the guilt and so I tried to end it." He looked over at me, his eyes dark and I could see the storms raging inside them. "Damaged good I guess."

"Nah, don't think yer damaged."

"How can you be so sweet to someone like me? And I say that knowing you could leave me here in the middle of nowhere."

He chuckled low in his throat. "You work a job to make money no shame in that. We all got scars Beth."

"I guess we do."

**I can't promise to update this quick all the time as I do have to work but I am loving the way this is flowing right now. Chapters will vary in length and most will be in Beth's POV however we will see into Daryl's mind every few chapters. **

**Let me know what ya think. Reviews are very motivating. Let me know how you want the big Greene reunion to go!**


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story so far. I think this is my favourite story I have ever written. Please enjoy this next chapter as we dive further into the life Beth has created for herself. And yes I was thinking of shows on the CW that Beth would like and the only one I could think of at the time was The Vampire Diaries, so thank you Elena Gilbert and family for the last name inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this installment. Let me know what ya think, I love to hear your thoughts and theories.**

**I don't own anything TWD (except a Rick blanket and some drinking glasses with their faces)**

BPOV

Yesterday when my boss called to tell me I didn't have to dance because the club was closed for a private meeting and no girls would be in I was so happy. Then my motorcycle ride with the hot and mysterious blue eyes also known as Daryl went really well. We left earlier than originally planned, the wind whipped my face and hair which made the ride even better than I could have ever imagined. When my past was brought up I froze, hoping he didn't think I was some nut job and leave me out in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully he did end up taking me back home, we moved past all the talk of what I left behind and focused on nature and small things that didn't mean much.

I made breakfast while going over some homework and humming along to my favourite little song. Aaron stood in the doorway watching me with a smile, I smiled back unsure of what he really wanted. "Okay what?" My patience gave way to annoyance.

"Nothing, it's just I have never seen you this happy before Beth." My face flushed and I darted my eyes to the floor.

"Nothing has changed Aaron."

"Except you met a guy you actually like and he doesn't seem to care that you undress for money."

"That is a very nice way of putting it. Now would you grab the plates." I said giving him as much attitude as I could muster. When I first met Aaron I never would have imagined myself being friends with him, not because he is gay but because he has so much more to offer the world then some small town farm girl. His infectious laugh always makes you smile and I couldn't be happier that I let him in. Then he met Eric and well the two have been inseparable ever since. Everyone began to wander out of their rooms and over towards the smell of bacon.

"Thank you B for making breakfast." Amy said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yes thank you so much." Eric exclaimed with so much energy the rest of us groaned in response. Breakfast was always our favourite time of day, we would sit together and talk about everything and anything. Always gossiping and confessing some of our lighter secrets.

"So Beth..."

"Tara?"

"You gonna see him again?"

"Who?" I asked feigning innocence. They all gave me a look that told me they did not buy it.

"You know who. Blues eyes on a motorcycle." Amy said in a huff.

"Oh him. Right well I don't know."

"Come on B you were singing this morning. That has got to mean something, you just have to see him again."

"Okay Aaron I am always singing and I don't have to do anything." I gave them my best pissed off look.

"What did he do?" Amy questioned as she poured my orange juice into her cup. "He must have said something."

"He asked me why I left my home town."

"Okay well that is a perfectly normal question for two people getting to know each other. Did you dodge the question and get all crazy defensive like you do with everyone who brings up your life before Atlanta?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I snapped a little and freaked out that he might leave me there in the middle of nowhere. I can't tell him about that stuff."

"Hon you won't even tell us." Eric replied.

"It's bad Eric. Really bad." The conversation drifted off to other topics for which I was grateful, we cleaned up our dishes and went our separate ways for the day. I thought over everything they said and didn't say in actual words, maybe they are right, maybe it's time I tell someone or at least try and work through my issues.

My hips swayed to the music as I wrapped my leg around the shiny silver pole, lights flashed and danced as I dipped low to the ground, a man slipped a bill into the strap of my uniform and I smiled at him. He sat back pleased with himself as I manoeuvred my body to the time of the music. The club filled up more and more, my body going on instinct to please the masses. "Peach you look lovely today." I heard Merle call from the front row. I bowed my head a little and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Merle." I said as he whistled low before his head bounced forward from the shock of being hit upside the back of the head, I turned my gaze too see who hit him and saw Daryl standing behind him looking anywhere but at me. I came down from the stage and walked to them. "Hi."

"Hey." He mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, jus' here to drag him out." He said actually looking at me this time.

"I see. Don't let me stop ya. Have a good night Daryl." I said with my usual smile.

"You too."

I went back to my dancing and he dragged Merle out of the building. I smiled inwardly at how awkward he looked standing there and talking to me.

I fell into bed that night and passed out faster than normal, by the time my shift had ended I was beyond exhausted. The next morning I awoke to my phone buzzing on the night stand, rolling over I looked at the call display too see that Martinez was calling me. "Hello." I breathed into the phone.

"Yeah I can take an extra shift this week." I listened to him talk a little more before hanging up the phone. The last thing I wanted was to work an extra day but I could really use the money. Things were tight right now and anything would help to pay off this next bit of tuition.

"Good Morning." I chirped as I walked into the living room after my shower, the scent of vanilla wafted around me. "How is everyone this fine morning?"

"Did you get laid?" Eric said over his cup of coffee.

"No even better."

"Nothing is better." Tara piped in.

"Anyway I was dancing last night when he came in to get his brother, it was kind of cute the way he got all nervous and shy. His brother made some comment like always and then Daryl hit him in the back of the head."

"That is awesome he was totally defending your honor B." Amy said happily.

"What honor." I snickered back. Laughter filled the room as we slowly recovered and our breathing got back to normal.

"You should totally jump his bones." Eric said after we were all calm again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag for school.

D*Sorry about last night

I looked at my phone and smiled when I saw the text from him.

B*It's okay, Merle he aint a bad guy

It took a few minutes before he responded again.

D*Wanna grab dinner?

B*I would love too!

D*Tonight?

B*Sounds great

I spent the rest of my day thinking about how amazing this evening was going to be. Not only did he want to see me again, he wanted to see me so soon after our ride. He picked me up for dinner on his bike, thank god I thought to wear jeans again today.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door to my apartment. I grabbed my shoulder bag and tossed it on before I grabbed the keys from the dish on the table.

"Hey."

"Ready." I said. "Bye guys." I called out. A chorus or have fun and be safe rang through the apartment from various rooms.

"Do they ever go out?"

"Not really. They prefer to stay in bed." I replied with a blush creeping up my neck. He climbed on the bike and waited for me to follow suit. We sped off into the early evening, the cool wind felt amazing against my skin. The restaurant was nothing big or fancy and to be honest it is pretty much perfect. "Oh my god I love it."

"Seriously?" He questioned at my excited face.

"Yes I love love love places like this. It doesn't seem like much but the food is always amazing." I exclaimed loudly, other patrons looked at us curiously. "I bet they have amazing burgers." I said. "Oh and fries."

He chuckled a bit before he said anything. "So you're not a vegetarian I gather."

"God no. I could not live on rabbit food." He actually laughed that time which made me smile even wider.

"Good." We found a table quickly and they took our order just as fast. "Sorry 'bout Merle."

"Oh don't apologize, honestly he is one of the more tame ones in there."

"Merle. Tame."

"Yes, he is nice and when a few of the other patrons get a little too handsy he steps in." He looked at me like I just told him some big miraculous thing. "I don't know why he calls me peach though." I chuckled.

"Aint that your name for your dancing persona thing?" He asked.

"No I go by Tink."

"Like the fairy?"

"You know who Tinkerbelle is?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yeah I don' live under a rock girl."

"Sorry... I..."

"Don' worry, I know I don' seem like the fairytale story type." I laughed a little.

"No you don't." His smile was contagious. "So what did you do before moving to the city?"

"Not much just moved around. Hung around Merle." He replied. "What about..."

"Me?"

"Never mind aint my business."

"I won't snap again. I am sorry about that by the way." I said my facing getting warm. "I lived on a farm with my family, I went to high school, I sang in the church choir, and I let a guy drown at a party so I left." I told him. "I don't know why I am telling you this. I never told anyone."

"Not even your friends?"

"No, not even them. I..."

"I doubt it was your fault." He said trying to be reassuring.

"I panicked and froze. I should have called out for help. He would still be here if I had been stronger." A single tear slipped out of my eye, I flung my hand up to rid myself of the offending water. "I couldn't live with what I did so I left everything behind and never looked back."

"It aint your fault Beth."

"Well thank you for not thinking I'm some crazy murderer." He chuckled a bit before changing the subject.

After dinner we went back to his place to watch a movie. Luckily I didn't have to work tonight I just had to be there tomorrow instead of only on the weekend. We picked some lame comedy his roommate had laying around, he grabbed a few beers and we sat a basically stared at each other for a long while. The tension got so thick you could cut it with a knife. I leaned in and placed my lips to his, he froze under my touch before he relaxed into it and deepened the kiss. Our tongues smashed together rough as we fought for control, I moved to straddle his lap, my hands in his hair and his hands placed on my lower back. "Am I moving too quickly for you?"

"Nah."

I smashed my mouth onto his again and pulled him closer to my body. His hands moved to my hair and held my head in place, a low moan escaped my lips and I felt his body tense against mine. I reached my hand between us and under his loose sleeveless shirt, dragging my fingernails down his chest gave me what I wanted as a groan of pleasure slipped through his lips still pressed tightly to mine. The door opened with a bang against the wall, we jumped apart faster than I thought I could move.

"Beth?" the intruder said in shock. I looked up and came face to face with my brother.

**Let me know what ya think!**


	4. Truth and Sex

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following this story. I means so much that people are enjoying this. I love hearing what you think and I love to read theories. Soon I will be cross posting this onto tumblr as well, my tumblr name is the same as here.**

DPOV

"Shawn?" The name left her lips like a curse. She stood up, the heat between us gone in an instant. Her lips were turned into a frown as realization hit me.

"You're Beth Greene?" She whirled around nearly hitting me in the face with the long blond locks.

"Yes. Well not anymore, I changed it. I never lied." She said her voice higher than I have ever heard it before.

"You just up and vanished Beth, you never told anyone where you were going. Mom and dad have been going insane looking for you. Thinking you were dead." Shawn practically yelled. She got closer to him, almost threatening.

"You will not breath a word of this to anyone, there is a reason I haven't said anything." She grabbed her bag from beside the front door before turning around to face me. "I'm sorry Daryl." And with that she was gone.

"BETH... BETH..." Shawn called down the hallway. With no success he came back in and stared around. "What the hell just happened?" I didn't say anything, unsure of what he really wanted to hear. "My baby sister is here in Atlanta, making out with you."

"Shawn."

"I know you didn't know who she was, you never met my sisters and you never saw any photos. I should have known to look harder."

"How so?"

"I'm sure she is using an alias that I could have figured out, I could have gone through a list of last names she might have used."

"Okay well what ones were you thinking, maybe if you are close...?"

"Reynolds, Parker, Espinosa." He said listing off names faster than anything.

"Where are you getting these names?" I questioned trying not to laugh. The look on his face stayed dark and sad.

"Well Reynolds is her boyfriends last name and the others are her friends." He said like it was simple. I stared at him with my best 'are you an idiot' look.

"To avoid being found she would have to use something she could remember but not something everyone else would guess. Also Espinosa, you really think she looks Hispanic?"

"Is she at least using her real first name?" He said ignoring my question.

"She goes by Beth." I said, thinking about it I should have known that her story was matching up with the one Shawn mentioned his first morning here.

"At least she didn't change that." I sat down on the sofa and grabbed my beer, taking a long drink. "So you and my sister?"

"I didn't know she was your sister man." I said hoping he would drop it. Which of course he didn't.

"You gonna see her again?"

"Don' know, 'pends if she is still in town after tonight." The look that crossed his face was priceless like he hadn't thought she would leave now. He started pacing the apartment his hands rubbing his head.

"Can you go over to her place and stop her from leaving?"

"Shawn what are ya gonna do?" I asked him standing up and heading to the door.

"Call my..."

"Right do you want your sister back or do you want her to pack up the life she built here and run? You call them and she is gone."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're the one who was shoving your tongue down her throat." He hollered. My anger began to bubble up.

"You aint gotta clue what your talkin' about. I'm goin' to find her, be gone when I get back." I slammed the door shut and made a beeline for my bike. Driving as fast as I could to her apartment.

I ran up two steps at a time to get to her apartment, my breath was ragged by the time I reached it. The door was slightly open and I could hear crying coming from the living room area. "Beth?" I pushed the door open, she was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by clothes and a suitcase.

"You don't have to do this Beth." Aaron said sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Ya B come on, there has to be some way." Tara then said. Beth looked up at me her long lashes wet with tears. I stepped further into the apartment.

"I didn't know you were that Beth."

"Would it have made a difference?" She asked as her friends made a beeline for their rooms.

"What?"

"If you knew that I was Shawn's missing little sister would you have still treated me the same?" I sat down on the floor next to her and took her hands, the confidence in me was terrifying but I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next.

"Yeah. I don't give a shit that Shawn is your brother, I aint never done things to make other people comfortable or happy unless it was the girl I am seeing. I kicked him outta the apartment." Her blue eyes went big and round. "He was gonna call yer parents." Her eyes clouded over with tears again as she looked down to our still joined hands.

"I have to get out of the city. They can't find me."

"Why?"

"My sister looks at me like a murderer. My parents they weren't even talking to me when I left." The other soon came back out and sat around us. She sighed before looking at everyone. "It's my fault he's dead." The room stayed quiet as she explained everything. "His name was Jeremy Rains, he was my ex boyfriend Jimmy's cousin and he had come to town for the summer. He wasn't a very strong swimmer but he followed in after me. He had been teasing Jimmy relentlessly about how he didn't understand how Jimmy could have such a pretty girlfriend and that he was going to see how strong my loyalty was. So he swam into the deepest part of the swimming after me during a party. Jimmy was screaming from the shore so I turned around and saw him struggling, he was way bigger than me maybe your size Daryl. I didn't do anything to help him get back to shore, I just stared at him as he struggled. He died that day, drowned."

"Oh my god Beth." Amy said flinging her arms around Beth who resumed crying.

"It aint yer fault he died." I told her. She looked up at me again as her friend released her. "If youda tried to save him you both woulda drowned."

"Blue eyes is right Beth, he would have dragged you under with him." Eric said from the other side of Beth. I looked at him quizzically, I shook my head before looking back at her.

"You don't think I am a murderer?"

"No." We all said at the same time. The fact that I am sitting on the living room floor with a bunch of twenty something's trying to comfort a woman is astounding to me, but I can't seem to leave. The draw that Beth has on me is holding me tighter than anything before.

"Eric you are supposed to use his real name when he is around." She said shyly, her tears faded.

"Right sorry."

"You call me blue eyes when I'm not around?" I asked unable to hide my curiosity anymore. She gave me a sheepish look before she replied.

"When I first saw you at the club I didn't know your name, and it didn't seem right to call you Dixon so I called you blue eyes." I smiled an actual smile at her.

"It's better than what Merle calls me." I answered. She laughed, the musical laugh I remember from before. "You aint gotta leave town, I'll talk him outta telling your folks where you are."

"Okay." She said, her eyes looked like she wanted to say more and finally she spoke again. "I need you to keep him as far away from Crimson as possible. He can't ever know..."

"Deal." I pulled her to her feet as her friends started piling her stuff back into her room. "Don't run." Her smile filled her face as I spoke.

"I won't run away." Her smile turned mischievous. "So are we gonna continue what we were doing before we were interrupted?" I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh no do not shrug it off." I said pulling his arm and leading him to my bedroom. Within minutes the apartment was empty save for us, as my roommates left for a few hours to give us some time. "Sorry my room is a mess."

"You were trying to leave I get it."

"I'm not going anywhere now." She stood up on her tip toes and placed her soft plump lips on mine. I could taste the strawberry chap stick she wore. I nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth, she parted her lips quickly and soon we were fighting for dominance. Her hands tugged at my hair, pulling my face impossibly closer to hers. I snaked my arms around her, hoisting her up, her legs wrapped around my waist.

Her hands moved from my hair to my chest as she began unbuttoning my shirt. I reached forward with one hand to stop her. "What are ya doin'" I said breathless.

"Taking what I want." She whispered against my neck. I nodded my head slightly, placing my lips under her ear as she moaned low. Her hands went back to work on my shirt as I pulled her up over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, making her small perky breast bounce slightly as her shirt landed on the floor. I leaned my head down to suck on one of her already hard nipples. She moaned in pleasure as I did the same to the other nipple. My shirt fell to the floor and her hands were around my shoulder, gripping my back. Her fingers ran over the raised skin there but she didn't stop, I tensed slightly afraid of what she would say. She seemed to take notice of my change in demeanor as she spoke lowly again repeating words I spoke to her that first night we spent together. "We all got scars Daryl." I smiled into her neck as I continued my assault of kisses.

Moving over to the bed I hovered over her as her bright blond hair splayed over the comforter, her big blue eyes were locked on mine as her hands moved to my belt buckle. "You sure?"

"Never been more sure." She answered. My own hands found the button on her jeans and popped it open. Within seconds all clothes lay forgot on the floor in a heap. I kissed down her neck, sucking at her collarbone before moving farther south, she wiggled underneath me as my stubble tickled the flat planes of her stomach. She grabbed my head in her hands and pulled me up so our mouths could connect once again. "I want to feel you inside of me." She spoke so lowly I thought I miss heard her until she reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a small foil package. She tore it open quickly and slid it onto my hard member, her hand stayed on my length as she gazed down at me. "I like what I see." She whispered. I moaned leaning into her to capture her in a kiss as she centered me at her entrance. In one swift movement I was inside her, the tight walls held me in place, her wet heat enticing. She clutched onto my shoulders pulling me deeper within her. I slowly slid out before thrusting back in, our bodies picked up a perfect rhythm as our moans filled the air around us. Her loud cries told me she was close and truth be told so was I. Three more thrusts and she tilted her head back as her walls constricted around my hard length. Soon I released my own pleasure, our hearts beat wildly as our breathing evened out. I pulled out of her and lay beside her, pulling her closer into my side. "Mmm." She hummed.

"Wow."

"Wow is right." I laughed a little with her as we both came down from the high's we were feeling.

"Well we defiantly have to do that again." She said looking up at me, her blue eyes bright and shiny.

"Ya." I replied leaning down to kiss her again. A loud knock on the door pulled us from our bliss.

**Well I hope you liked that. Please let me know what you think. I have never written smut before so it was totally out of the norm for me. I also don't have too much experience in that department so what I am going off of is what I have read before and what I have experienced. I hope I did okay with it. **

**There will be more drama next chapter and things get heated with Martinez soon. **


	5. Kisses and Dead

**Thank you for your feedback on the smut from last chapter. I won't be doing many more of those scenes but I am glad people liked it. This chapter does go back to Beth's POV. I am thinking this story will be about 7 or so chapters.**

**BPOV**

"Did you two have a good time?" Aaron asked the next morning. I felt a smile grace my face as I looked up from the sizzling bacon and turned to look at my nosy roommate.

"Not that I should be telling you about it. Yes. Yes it was a great time." I smiled even bigger. He matched my grin as Eric emerged from their bedroom.

"My goodness you two were loud last night B. I am so happy for you." Eric chimed. "What was that round two or three?"

"Shut up." I chided with a giggle. "Okay fine three." A chorus of laughter rung out around me. "He left for work early this morning."

"You working today?" Tara questioned from her seat on the sofa.

"Ya I go in tonight."

"Is he okay with what you do? You know now that you are…" Amy questioned lifting her eyes from the cross stich she was working on.

"We didn't have time last night to talk about that you know." More giggles filled the room. We sat down to eat the fresh breakfast before setting out for the day.

The music flowed around me, my body twisting and dipping in time with the beat, the glitter clung to my skin as sweat pooled on me. The straps of my silver bikini bottoms seemed to dig into my flesh as I spun around the cold silver pole in the center of the stage, my long tanned leg gliding down to touch the cool floor. I barley registered the sounds of the men ogling me as I worked my body to the sounds of the music. My eyes landed on my boss Martinez standing in the corner by the dressing room, his eyes were hard as they focused on me, I gave him my best smile as I put my focus back on my dancing. When my time was up I made my way to the dressing room and wrapped myself in the soft pink silk robe. "Tink" Martinez called as he entered the room with two large men.

"Yeah?" I questioned getting a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What would you say to a private show tonight? Lots a money involved." He said in a sly voice. "And remember you don't really have..."

"An option yeah I know. How long will the show be and what are they expecting?" I said cutting him off. He gave me a hard look as if I had slapped him. "Sorry."

"Fine. Three extra hours and they want the full package."

"I don't do the full package you know that." I replied, the gut feeling coming back full force.

"How about you make an exception tonight." He suggested in a tone that was anything but suggestive.

"No, I will not go against my morals anymore then I already do."

"Do you not remember the fact that it's not an option?" He barked.

"I sure as hell aint sleeping with any of them, that's not how I work and you know it." I spat. "If this is what I have to do then you can go ahead and fire me."

"You wanna be done."

"I aint gonna let you keep controlling me. Telling me what to do." I yelled. He looked more amused than anything.

"Fine Crowley go get Jane. She'll take over for Tink. You grab your shit and get the fuck outta my club and don't come back."

"Fine by me." I quickly changed into my jeans and yellow polo shirt, pulling on my cowboy boots I grabbed my bag and made a beeline for the back door. I didn't need this place, or the money that they could offer me. I will find a new job something better, something where I can keep my clothes on. I jumped in my car and made my way towards Daryl's apartment.

As I pulled to a stop in front of his building I began to rethink my decision to come here. Why not just go home and talk to my friends about being fired. This man barley knows me, I mean I met him what a week ago if that and I have already slept with him and told him all my big dark secrets. Feeling like a complete idiot I turned the engine over and put the car back into drive. A soft knock on the window startled me, making me jump out of my skin. I could feel the glitter like it was dirt as I turned to face the passenger window. Daryl stood there looking in at me with a strangely amused expression. I put the car back in park and cut the engine before stepping out. "You okay?" He questioned as I came around and stood next to him.

"I got fired."

"Really?"

"Yes I turned down a big job and he fired me for it." He looked a little pissed but it quickly faded. He led me upstairs to his apartment. Once the door was closed I slumped down to the floor. Near the wooden coffee table.

"You know you can sit on the couch." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh no I haven't showered yet and I don't want to get glitter on your furniture." I replied with a smile, he moved from his spot on the couch and grabbed my hand pulling me up to sit next to him. "The glitter?"

"Don't worry about it." He said keeping a hold of my hand. "What happened exactly?" He asked. I let out a long sigh before I replied.

"These men came in and asked for me for a private party. Normally it's no big deal because all they want is women to stare at and dance in the back ground but these ones wanted the full package. I don't ever offer that, a few of the other girls do because well they are kinda gross but never me and he said it wasn't an option. I kept fighting and eventually he told me to get the fuck out." I replayed the entire scene to him as he held my hand.

"Are you happy with being terminated?" He questioned, I cocked my head to the side as I thought it over.

"I am beyond happy that I no longer have to strip for money. I don't know what I am going to do but I am glad for a fresh start." I smiled one of my big brilliant smiles that I reserved for only a few people. "I am totally gonna kiss you now, to hell with the glitter." I said as I leaned in and placed my lips against his. His hands moved to tangle in my unwashed hair as our lips remained pressed tightly together, my tongue slipped out to brush his bottom lip begging for entrance. In an instant he responded by thrusting his tongue into my warm mouth. We stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, only parting for brief moments to catch our breaths.

A light knock on the door broke us apart as Daryl stood to open it. I could see Shawn standing in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Shawn?" Daryl questioned with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I want to apologize man. I was out of line yesterday." Daryl allowed him into the apartment. "Beth?"

"Hi Shawn."

"It is none of my business and the things I said. I'm sorry." He said to Daryl ignoring me for the moment. "Why are you covered in glitter?" He asked slightly amused.

"Oh um well it's for um it was for my job." I said nervously. "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you call them?" I questioned. Daryl sat back down next to me after grabbing three beers from the fridge.

"Nah aint my place to call them. You should though. Mom's gonna nuts not knowing what happened to you. Hershel he got hurt real bad last year he aint gonna die or anything but I'm sure he would love to see you. Maggie well Maggie is Maggie."

I took a long pull from the beer in my hand as I settled into the couch closer to Daryl. "She looks at me like a crazy killer."

"She just doesn't get it."

"Get what exactly?" Daryl questioned.

"Beth was always the goodie two shoes of the family, she could do no wrong in the eyes of the entire town. Our sister has a problem with Beth being her own person so it's not so much the death of that kid that has her in a snip. She doesn't understand how you can be anything other than the 8 year old her helped a snake because killing it would be too mean."

"I guess it would kill her if she ever found out I have been working as a stripper for the last few years." I chuckled. His face turned from one of happiness to one of complete shock. "I guess I never mentioned that."

"A stripper?"

"Yes I was a damn good one until I got fired tonight." The giggles were threatening to bubble out of me as Daryl sat beside me our legs touching as he chuckled at my brothers reaction.

"The glitter." He said as a statement. "I don't want to know anything about it." He sat down in the chair opposite us. "I don't think you should tell anyone in the family about that either."

"No shit." I replied letting the giggles free. "You can tell them I am alive and well just don't tell them where I am. I have my own life now and it's a good one."

"You're a stripper."

"Ex stripper and my life is still good. I have great friends and a great apartment and this guy over here is pretty great." I said as a blush crept up my cheeks. He squeezed my knee lightly in response as Shawn shot him a look. "Don't."

"What."

"I don't care what your friendship is or was I won't let you ruin this." I replied gesturing between Daryl and myself. His hand landed on my shoulder and I leaned into his touch.

"He aint gonna ruin anything, promise." I smiled widely at him as I leaned over and placed my lips against his again, only this time I didn't let myself get carried away.

"Get a room." Shawn said in amusement.

"I have one, you just happen to be in it." Daryl chuckled.

"Right well I am heading out. Gonna drive home and see the nephews." My head shot up as he ended his sentence. He was standing near the door before I could respond.

"Nephews?"

"Maggie had two boys with Glenn."

"The Asian guy she was sleeping with?"

"Yup that's the one." He finished. "Thanks for the beer man." He moved to open the door. "Take care of my sister for me."

Daryl nodded his head before Shawn left, the door gently closing behind him. "You can take care a' yourself. But it aint gonna stop me from doing my best."

"Thank you for being you."

"What?"

"You barley know me and yet I feel like I have known you forever. Your way to good to me even though you know the crazy shit I have done so far in my life." I breathed out.

"None of that matters. I aint no good with words."

"I know and that's okay because you are really good at showing me." I told him as he leaned in to kiss me again. I pulled away after a minute. "Can I shower here, this crap on my skin is making me itchy?"

"Yeah, you gotta bag of stuff in the car?"

"mmhmm. I should go grab." I stood to leave when he stopped me.

"Nah I got it, showers that way." I tossed him my keys and made my way through to the bathroom. I could hear the door close as he headed outside. I ran the hot water over my sore muscles, the tension slowly leaving me. I pulled open the shower gel he kept and inhaled the smell that was so Daryl.

I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped into the hall. Hoping he would be back by now with my change of clothes. "Daryl?"

"BETH." He yelled coming into the apartment. I stared at him in shock for a moment as he took in my appearance.

"Everything okay?"

"No." He said dropping my bag near my feat. "Get dressed you need to see this."

I followed him outside once I was fully dressed again, my hair pulled back into a messy bun. He walked around to the front of my car. I gasped as I took in the white writing on the windshield.

_DEAD_

"Who would do this?" He asked me as I slowly started to put the pieces together.

"Martinez." I looked over at him my eyes full of fear. "I think he wants me dead because of what happened tonight. The girls never say no to him and I did and oh my god what if he... what if he..."

Strong arms wrapped around me as I shock with fear.

**Well let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't really get a chance to edit often as I usually write them up quick at work when it's slow. **

**Next chapter things get dicey. Enjoy**


	6. Diners and Motel Rooms

DPOV

"We'll call the cops, have them come by and do something." I said. Beth shook her head with such force I thought she was gonna break something.

"The cops can't help me. He has connections everywhere."

"What are you going to do?"

"Run. There is nothing else I can do. I have to get as far away from Georgia as I can. I didn't think this was going to happen, I had hoped he would just let me go." She said her voice shaking. "I have to go. I have to leave everything behind."

"Whoa Beth you can't just run every time."

"Daryl last time I ran because I couldn't deal with my own guilt, this time it's not guilt its fear for my life. I am scared, Martinez will kill me and anyone who tries to hide me. Daryl I have to go." She said grabbing her stuff from beside the door. I walked to her grabbing her arm.

"I'm going with you."

"No I can't let you risk your life for me. I will be fine."

"Not a debate Beth, I am going with you I won't let you do this alone." I said cupping her cheeks with my hands. Her face inches from mine, her breathing coming in ragged as she tried to stay calm. "You won't have to do this alone." I whispered. Leaning in I placed a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling away I looked into her deep blue eyes that looked like a clear sky and a hot summer's day.

"Where should we go?"

"I aint never been outta Georgia but now's a good a time as any." I said going over to the counter. I flipped open my phone to shoot Shawn a quick message.

D*Come to the apartment

He replied almost instantly.

S*Be there in 20

I took the few steps to my bedroom and tossed a few things into a bag before rejoining Beth in the living room. She had her cell in her hand and I could hear her quiet goodbyes to her friends. "Ready."

"Let's get out of here." I scribbled a note for Shawn to find when he showed up.

_Shawn, you can have the apartment. Beth and I are on the run. Don't call the cops they can't help and leave your family out of it. Will contact you when we can. Daryl_

The wind whipped past us as we drove through back country roads on our way out of Georgia, the roar of the engine the only sound. Beth laid her head against my back between my shoulder blades, I could feel her heart beat as she leaned against my back. Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep with her arms wound tightly around my waist. Soon we crossed the state line into Alabama, the early morning commuters making their way onto the roads. A few hours later we were one more state over.

I pulled off to the side of the road at a gas station, Beth roused behind me and slowly stepped off the bike. "Mornin'."

"How long was I out for?" She questioned rubbing her eyes. I stood next to her and stretched out my sore muscles.

"All of Alabama." I chuckled. Her eyes grew huge as she looked around. "We are in Mississippi."

"Damn and I was hoping to see your face as we stepped over the state line for the first time." She laughed.

"Well it looked like my normal face."

"No fun."

"I figure we get some food here and fill the tank and then keep going. We can stop and sleep tonight."

"Daryl you need to get some rest I don't even know when the last time you slept was." She said. I rubbed my hand over my face. "We can stay here for a little while get some proper sleep then keep going. I think we should do the driving at night."

"Alrigh' um lets fill the tank get some food and find a motel."

"Oh god we can't use credit. He can probably trace that and I'm sure he gonna be looking into you as well."

"Don' worry I got tha covered" I told her. After filling the bike we walked across the street to the local diner.

"How far west should we go?" She asked sitting in the booth across from me. The waitress showed up to take our order. After she left I looked up at Beth to reply.

"California maybe."

"Wow all the way." Her big blue eyes shined in the bright florescent light of the 50's style diner. "This is actually kind of exciting. I aint never been to California before."

"You're runnin' for your life and it's exciting?" I questioned confused. Her eyes were bright as she laughed slightly.

"Well I don't think his reach is that far and I am actually really happy you are here. I mean I know you barley know me but…"

"Mmmhm." I replied. The drinks and food arrived in a timely fashion and we kept quiet as we ate.

Finding a motel was pretty simple in this small one light town. "Oh look it's so cute." She said sitting down on the lumpy bed.

"You drinkin' girl?" I chuckled.

"Oh come on. Our situation is pretty dire right now so it's good to see the silver lining in things. Like the fact that we are alone." She dragged her finger nails down my hair lightly sending a shiver through me. Her blue eyes flashed up to me, a darker shade than normal. "I want you Daryl." She said it like a prayer and I could feel myself melting.

Her hands found their way into my shirt, undoing the buttons as her slim fingers moved down towards the button on my jeans. My lips found hers as my hands twisted in her long blond hair. She moaned against my mouth as she removed her own shirt. Snapping the clasp on her bra open she let it fall to the floor. Soon the remainder of our clothes joined the others on the motel room floor.

It didn't take long for us both to find our release. We lay there with our legs tangled together, our lips finding each other's as the light shone through a crack in the curtain. "I could get used to this." She murmured.

"Ya, same here." She looked up at me her smile larger than life itself. She reached up and placed her lips on mine.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming with me, you could have just let me run off into the night never to be seen or heard from again. No one would blame you for letting me go, I mean it's only been just over week since we met. Even Shawn wouldn't have blamed you for letting me escape." I grunted at her before responding to her.

"I aint gonna let ya go Beth. I aint got the words to really explain it and hell I don't understand it much but I care to much about ya to just let ya go. You're real important to me." I confessed, my face heating up and I'm sure red as a tomato.

"No need to be embarrassed by it Daryl. I feel the same way. I can't really put it all into words but I don't know what I would do without you." We fell asleep shortly after, the sounds of her even breathing lulling me into a dreamless sleep.

"Beth gotta wake up and get on the road." I said shaking her shoulder. I turned to the bathroom to get ready for a long drive tonight. "Beth?" I called when I heard no movement. I zipped my jeans as I went back to the bed. I pulled the covers down and shook her shoulder once again. Gasping she shot straight out of the bed. I caught her before she could hit the floor. "Beth. Beth you okay?"

"Daryl?" She gasped out as a question. "It was so awful, he… he found us and he… he killed." I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the side of her head.

"Shh. Beth he aint gonna kill ya." I soothed. Her shaking slowed down.

"He killed you." She said deadpan.

"He aint gonna kill me. I won't let him." I told her, looking into her eyes. "I'm gonna keep you safe Beth. I won't let anything happen to you." I vowed.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom to get dressed. I walked to the window and pulled the curtain back slightly to view the parking lot. Two men stood near my bike clad in black leather jackets and dark jeans. They scanned the area looking for any sign of us. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Two of his men are outside."

"What are we gonna do?" She questioned the fear returning to her voice.

"We need a new vehicle and we need to find another way out of here."

**I don't think I have ever updated a story so often before. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as things are heating up in the drama department. I originally thought this story would only be about 7 or so chapters, however now that it's basically writing it's self it will be longer. Now let's see if our favourite couple actually make it to the great state of California. **

**Let me know what you think. I love your reviews they apparently make me write faster. **

**Tell me which of our fave characters you want to see pop up in this story at some point on their journey.**

**Also thank you to arrowsandangles and daryldixonslover and lizziekat15 for their faithful reviews each chapter. I love opening my inbox and seeing a review from you. **** For those who haven't checked out their stories I highly recommend you do!**

**Much love fellow readers and writers**


	7. Forest Floors and Wide Open Spaces

**WARNING-SMUT AHEAD**

**I forgot to do this a while ago. I do not own the walking dead I am just borrowing the characters for my own fun. **

BPOV

The men were standing by the bike holding giant guns. There was no way out of this that I could see, Daryl was pacing the carpet as he thought over what we should do. "Maybe I should let them get me and then you'll be free." I suggested before I even really knew what I was saying. His eyes snapped up to mine and a look of pure anger flashed across his face. In two steps he was directly in front of me his hands on either side of my face.

"Don't ever say things like that Beth. Aint gonna happen."

"How did they even find us?" I asked leaning into his chest. He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my back.

"My guess is since my bike was parked next to your car they put some kinda tracker on it. But we won't know for sure unless we could look at it." He told me tightening his hold on me.

"Do you think we could fit out the little window in the bathroom and make a run for it?" I questioned. He seemed to puzzle it over before he spoke again.

"Let's try. Grab yer shit." I did as told and followed him into the bathroom. He looked out the window to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear he climbed up and shimmied through the small window. A loud bang came from the door to the room so I hurried up and through the window after him. We were on our feet and running in no time. "The woods." He directed, I followed after him into the thick forest, the wind whipping past us as we ran. We finally slowed to a stop a few miles later. "Damn I wish I had my bow." He said his voice low.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Please stop apologizing Beth, I told ya I aint gonna let you do this alone." I smiled at him as he once again took me into his tight embrace. "We need to find a town and get a car and a weapon."

"How?"

"Cash for the car and weapon and then we keep going west. Maybe even north."

"We could always try and get into Canada I hear it's nice there." I said with a smirk. He looked down at me, his eyes a brilliant shade of blue. "What do you think we should do Daryl?"

"Let's stick to the woods for a bit and see where we are. I don't even know if we are going the right way."

"You gotta magic compass or anything?"

"Nah but once the stars are out fully I'll be able to get us on the right path." We hunkered down onto the cold forest floor as we waited for night to fully set in. I played with the hem on my shirt to keep myself distracted from the horrors that was my life now. Everything that happened in my past, in high school, seemed so stupid now. Running from my family who loves me just because of some stupid mistake. Freaking out and running from Shawn when he found me, but the stupidest thing I ever did was get mixed up with Martinez and his people. Why couldn't I just work at some lame coffee shop and struggle like normal people.

"I never thought of the consequences of taking a job like this. I always figured he would let me go when I graduated. I should have known better."

"How could you have known?"

"I don't know I just know that I should have. Now my life is in danger and your life and probably my friends and family."

"They won't hurt them, Beth, we made sure they know nothing about us leaving and you weren't even using your real last name there is no way to find your family. As for me don't worry about me I can handle it." He said in a low voice. I looked up from my shirt hem and stared into his eyes. They night was almost fully set and it was getting harder to see him. "We should start moving now." I allowed him to help me up, grabbing my bag I slung it over my shoulder. Following him as he looked up to the sky to follow the stars.

...

The trees opened up and a clearing appeared before us, the sun rising steadily. The grass was a brilliant green and beds of flowers were everywhere. "Don't you think it's beautiful?" I asked when I could find my words. I looked over to him to see him staring at me as he answered.

"Yeah."

"You're not even looking at the clearing Daryl." I laughed. His lips twitched into a semi smile, the wind billowing around us making his hair sway.

"Don't gotta." I leaned up on my toes and grabbed his face in my hands, my lips found his in a instant. Our kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly turned more passionate. His hands wound themselves into my hair and pulling gently. His lips traveled down to my ear and nipped at the sensitive skin there, shock waves went up my spine and he sucked my ear lobe into his mouth. Slowly he began to travel back up and recaptured my mouth with his own, our tongues dancing together in perfect time. "mmhmm Beth." He moaned into my mouth. My lips curved into a smile as I kept them firmly on his. My own hands reached up to grab his hair, I pulled him in even closer than before. He pulled away slightly. "Beth is we don't stop this..."

"You'll what?" I teased. "Take me right here in this field." He groaned this time leaning his forehead against mine. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Beth."

"Daryl." I replied sweetly. I blinked my eyes rapidly feigning innocence.

"We shouldn't not here in the middle of the woods." He said being the voice of reason. I sighed knowing full well that he was right and we should not have sex in the forest with no protection what so ever.

"You are probably right." I chuckled. "I like this place."

"It's peaceful." He agreed. I turned my gaze from him again and looked out at the mass expanse of land.

"I can just imagine a small log house with a wraparound porch, a big garden to grow our own food." I smiled up at him my blue eyes shining. "Camp fires at night, hunting to catch a deer and other animals. It would be so perfect."

"It would." He agreed. I looked at him at little shocked. "I like the image you're making." His own smile seemed to reflect mine.

"Why don't we stay here, no one will find us out here. We won't need a car or much money. We can live off the land and go into the closest town only to sell meat and other items we make." I started. "We could work to build our own little dream home."

"We need to get supplies and tools and stuff." He reminded me. "Change our names."

"What did you have in mind Dixon." I said. He chuckled a little before he continued.

"Find a town with a court house, change our last names and get a permit to be out here. Then find a hardware store to get what we need. I also need to find a bow."

"We can make one." I suggested.

"Nah I need a cross bow not a compound bow." He replied.

"I will pretend I know what you mean." I said. He smiled at me as we walked around the clearing. "Let's just get some sleep and head to town in the afternoon." He nodded his head and we sat down into the soft billowy grass. I lay my head on his chest as we drifted off in the warm summer breeze with the sun shining down on us.

...

A few hours passed and we woke up with vigor. Ready to take on any challenges the day would throw our way. We walked in silence through the forest leaving markers behind so we could find our place. Daryl mapping the entire way so we could request the correct permits. Who needed California or Canada when you had the most beautiful piece of heaven. We reached the road within an hour and found our way to a Quitman Mississippi. "Thank god we didn't end up going backwards to far." I stated as we stood in front of a small motel. "We should shower and change before going into speak to people."

"Yeah." He paid for a room for a few hours. It was small and sparsely decorated but it was perfect after running the entire night through the woods. He climbed in the shower washing the dirt and grime from his body, I tip toed into the room and pulled the curtain back, he spun around to face me his naked body responding perfectly to my own naked body. "What are you..."

"Joining you." I replied as seductively as I could manage. Apparently my tone worked in the3 way I wanted as his member responded instantly. I climbed in, pushing him against the cool tiles of the shower wall. My lips sucking and nipping at his exposed flesh. I ran my finger nails down his chest and over his nipples. He moaned into my hair, his hands capturing my face and his lips placing hard kisses against my mouth. He lowered himself to the floor of the tub taking my nipples into his mouth and sucking slightly, my back arched in response, slowly almost like torture he travelled lower until his hands were on my hips holding me still. He flicked his tongue out and made contact with the pulsating bud, he thrust his tongue into my warm folds and I almost crumpled beneath him but his hands kept on my hips kept me upright. My body began to react to his touch, my walls tightening around his tongue. My legs grew weak as I rode out the waves of white hot pleasure. He stood back up keeping his hands planted firmly to keep me upright. He kissed my mouth hard once again and I didn't care that I could taste myself of his lips and tongue.

I reached out my hand and grabbed his hardened length, he gasped slightly as I gently stroked him. My other hand reaching out to cup his balls, lightly playing with them between my fingers. His hand moved to the back of my head as I lowered myself to my knees taking his length into my warm mouth. His hips thrust to meet my movements and within a few minutes I pulled him out of my mouth so he could release next to me into the tub. Slowly I stood up tracing kisses up his body, his mouth once again found mine as we came down from the euphoric high. "Beth." He moaned as we stood entangled in the now cold shower.

"Yeah." Was all I could muster. We stayed in the water only a few moments longer, neither of us wanting to let go of the other.

...

"Coast is clear lets head out to the court house." He said as I finished pulling my top on over my head.

"We need to get more clothes one of these days." I muttered under my breath as I came to a stop in front of him.

"I went and paid for a few more nights so we can stay here and get on our feet." He told me softly, holding the door open.

"Do you think they will find us here?" I questioned seriously.

"Nah not for a long while at least. I took a look at a map while in the office and we are about 100 miles off the path we were originally taking." I smiled at that knowing we were safe for now.

"I guess it's a good thing nothing was really tying us anywhere." I laughed slightly.

"Merle can take care'a himself he don' need me." He replied. "I'd rather be here with ya anyway." He said kissing my cheek as we walked along the hot sidewalk. The court house was a small thing, only two people working inside. Our request was an easy one, name changes always were.

"What name sir." The kind looking older woman said. Her glasses falling off her nose reminded me of my grandmother who passed when I was a small child.

"Daryl Redding." He said.

"And you dear?"

"Annabeth Redding." I told her, she looked up curiously. "We also need a marriage license." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his own, smiling down at me. She got to work on the papers as we sat in the hard wooden chairs.

"Marriage license?" He questioned.

"She was looking at us like she thought you were my father or something. I mean you aint that old and I would rather that be our cover then a cover where I can't touch you." He mulled over my thoughts a bit. "Plus I think it would be pretty cool being your wife." My cheeks flamed red as I said my last bit.

"I think you'll be a pretty cool wife." His face as red as mine. We sat and smiled widely at each other when the woman and a judge came back out. They handed us our paper work and we made a quick exit back onto the street. The hot Mississippi air making our skin slick.

We arrived back at the motel shortly after, he stopped in his tracks and scooped me up bridle style. I squealed in delight as he opened the door and carried me in. "Welcome home Mrs. Redding." He chuckled.

"When this is over can we change it to Dixon?"

"Why?"

"I think I would love to be Mrs. Dixon." I leaned up to capture his lips with my own. We fell to the bed, him hovering over me and everything was perfectly perfect. Tomorrow we would start making our home.

**This chapter is more filler than anything. Lots of Bethyl fluff in this one. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from you. Next chapter will be more fluff as it leads into some more antsy drama.**


	8. Road Trips and Phone Calls

BPOV

Getting the permits and landownership was easier than I thought I would be, we started working odd jobs around town to help pay for the land and the supplies needed to start building our little dream home. Things around town stayed quiet, no mobsters interrupting our peace and no threats on our lives. We picked up an old beater car from an elderly couple who no longer needed it for a really cheap price. We decided to stay at the little motel until our house was built.

"Beth?" Daryl said walking in through the door, the strong smell of tobacco and sweat lingered around him. My insides ignited as I came out of the bathroom to see him standing there by the bed. "Hey!"

"Hey." I replied wrapping my long slim arms around his neck. This was our ritual for the last few months, and things were pretty darn perfect. "How was work at the garage today?"

"Mmmhmm good." He mumbled against my neck as he traced little kisses from the base of my ear to my collarbone. "The diner?"

"Great. I brought dinner." I said, he pulled away from my neck and I shivered at the loss of contact. "This weekend we should be able to get the walls up and the floor almost finished."

"Ya. God I can't wait for it to be finished."

"Me too. I just want to live with you in our own house with a kitchen. I miss cooking." I sighed. He chuckled slightly as we dug into the burgers and fries I brought home from work.

...

"We did it. We finished it." I exclaimed loudly as we stood in front of our small three bedroom house with a wraparound porch. It reminded me of the farm house back home only without having multiple floors, and no horses. "It looks amazing."

"C'mon, let's go inside." I followed him up the steps to the front door. His arms circled around me as he swept me off my feet and into his arms bridal style. His lips found mine as he pushed open the heavy wooden door with the toe of his boot. "Welcome home Mrs. Dixon." He said only this time it was even better then when we called that old motel home. I squealed in delight as I kissed him hard. He laughed against my lips as he placed my feet back on the ground. We stood in the doorway admiring our new home. "Gotta surprise for ya."

"What is it?" I questioned excitedly. I followed him into the back of the house into the kitchen area. "OH." I said a little too loudly. "It's perfect, this is what you have been working on in secret?"

"Ya, wan' to get it just right for you."

"We need to go grocery shopping so I can cook." I laughed. He nodded his head towards the fridge so I opened it up to see it fully stocked. I did the same to all the cupboards and found the same thing. "Okay well prepare to have your socks knocked off Daryl Dixon. I am going to cook you the best meal you have ever had." I set off to find the pots and pans and other things I would need to make the best meal ever. I turned on the small stereo next to the fridge and began humming along to a song. It felt so amazing being in the kitchen again. This house is definatly home.

"DINNER." I called out. Daryl appeared in the kitchen looking clean and smelling amazing. "You clean up nice Mr. Dixon." I giggled sitting a plate down in front of him before grabbing my own and joining him at the homemade wooden table.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "Looks good Beth." He smiled. The closer we got the more he started smiling actual full on smiles. At first he was all about the smirk or angry face but now, the love shone in his eyes and even though we haven't actually said the words aloud I knew them to be true. A year ago if someone had told me I would be married and living with Daryl Dixon, Merles younger brother I would have called you crazy. But a year ago I was also taking my clothes off for money and busting my ass in school, things couldn't be more different.

"I love you Daryl." I said out of the blue. His eyes shot up from the plate of chicken parmesan to look into my eyes. His own blues softened the longer he looked at me, the silence stretched on and I was getting anxious under his gaze.

"I love you to Beth. Forever." I leaped up from my chair and planted myself on his lap, my arms around his neck as I kissed him. His tongue swiped my lower lips asking for entrance which I granted instantly. His moans matching my own as our tongues fought for dominance. His hands glided up my sides under my shirt to cup my breasts, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive skin of my nipples. Within seconds my bra and shirt were up over my head and in a heap on the floor. His mouth kissed down my neck until he reached the curve of my breast, his tongue flicking out to lick at the small bud.

Lifting me up, he carried me over to our bedroom, the giant four poster king sized bed sat directly in the middle. I landed on my back on the bed as we made quick work of riding ourselves of the remaining clothing.

...

"Good Morning." I said brightly as I entered our large master bedroom, breakfast on a tray in my hands. He slowly opened his eyes squinting against the light.

"Mornin'." He mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's that?"

"Breakfast. Today happens to be our one year anniversary." My voice was light and musical. I sat down next to him as he sat up straighter in bed leaning against the brown headboard. "Love you." I said leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Love ya too." He said more clearly. "Really been a year?"

"Yup a whole wonderful year. I mean it was tricky at first but I think well worth it." I rambled on. He kissed my lips to silence my crazy rambling before digging in to the breakfast I had brought in with me. "Do you think we are going to have to stay hidden forever?"

"I don't know? You missing those roommates of yours?"

"Well I would love to invite them over for a summer BBQ one day and Shawn." I said lowering my gaze to the bedspread below me.

"I should probably find a way to call him. That note probably has him a little confused." He confessed. "Today we will take a drive into Alabama and find a pay phone."

"Oh yes that sounds amazing." I smiled brightly. The idea for a road trip spinning my mind happily. We ate in silence neither of us needing many words to be comfortable together.

...

With the windows down and my feet on the dash we drove down back country roads listening to an old CD I found in the small thrift store in Quitman. I hummed along and would catch him looking over to me a smile on his face. Pure perfection.

We pulled into the first town we found in Alabama, a small little off the beaten path kind of place. The one stop light town had a little diner with a pay phone. We sat down at a table to order lunch before making the phone call to my brother. Conversation came easy and the food came quick. The waitress a woman named Rosita hung back, running her hand up his arm. Cleary flirting, but he seemed to not even notice as he looked across the table at me. My eyes looked up to her and she flashed me a bitch grin. "Does my husband interest you?" I asked her with my own vicious tone. Her eyes flashed back to him as she snapped her hand back to her side. He looked up at her and back to me clearly confused.

"I'm sorry, didn't realize you two were um married." She hurried away from the table and into the back room.

"What was that about?"

"That woman was clearly interested in you and I wanted her to stop touching you. Apparently I have a jealous streak." I said my voice hard.

"I only got eyes for ya Beth, no need to be jealous. She aint even my type." My eyes grew big as I looked up at him.

"Type? Really you have a type."

"Ya short blonds who take their clothes off for money." I balked at him a moment before laughing, the tense moment gone from the air. We stood and paid the bill before walking over to the pay phone. He popped in the dimes and quarters before dialing the number for Shawn. "Calling the farm, only number I remember." He told me, my face paled as the loud ringing could be heard. I listened in next to him so we could both hear.

"Hello?" My mother's voice rang through the phone. A tear fell from my eye at the sound I had missed all these years.

"Hi, Mrs. Greene, is Shawn there?" Daryl questioned.

"Yes, one moment." She called out for my brother who picked up on the kitchen phone, my mother still listening in on the other.

"Hello?"

"Shawn it's Daryl."

"What the hell man, where are you what is going on." He said. "You two just up and left and her car what was that."

"Shawn did you tell your family what was going on?"

"Yes well as much as I could I don't really know much." He confessed.

"Shawn, I want you to know we are safe, we can't go back to Georgia not with Martinez alive, but I don't want you to worry."

"Bethy?" My mom said on the other end.

"Hi Mamma."

"You just took off, we miss you please tell us what's going on." She begged, I could hear my father's footsteps in the back ground before he asked her what was happening.

"We can't tell you it's too dangerous. Just know that I made a mistake and now I am paying for it. I am so sorry for leaving like I did and not saying anything. I wish I had been smarter and not done everything that I have but we can't change it and we don't have much time. Mom, dad I love you both. Say hi to Maggie for me." I said to her.

"Martinez is dead Beth."

"What?" Daryl and I said at the same time.

"He was killed by some guy calling himself the governor. Took a golf club to the face." Shawn explained. "All the night clubs under the Martinez rule are now owned by the new guy."

"Oh, wanna test the waters and see if it is safe to become ourselves again?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah I'll go ask around."

"Thank you Shawn, and we are so sorry for that note."

"Yeah that was awful, it didn't even say much." He complained.

"We will call back in one month." I told them.

"Bethy a whole month?" My mother whined. My father started cursing in the background trying to get the phone, mumbling about his baby girl.

"Have an answer about our fate Shawn and then we will tell ya where to find us. Oh and also just so you aint surprised Daryl and I got married."

"WHAT!" Both my brother and mother yelled.

"Shawn." Daryl started.

"You taking good care of her?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm happy for ya. Just don't let her do stupid crap like stripping." I rolled my eyes at my brother even though he can't see me.

"Alrigh' listen we gotta get back on the road it's a long way home from where we are now." He told my family.

"Bye everyone." I sang into the phone. I slumped against the wall behind me as Daryl finished saying his goodbyes to my family. He hung up the receiver and turned to me. "This Governor, do you think he is gonna hold onto Martinez's grudges?"

"Don't know. Either way we can stay hidden if we have to." I nodded my head in response before we made our way back to the car across the street.

"I'm happy either way, I want you to know that."

"I'm happy too." He leaned over the middle of the seat to kiss me before starting the car and pulling back out onto the road to head home.

**Well let me know what you think. It didn't really turn out how I wanted but it is just filler before all the crazy shenanigans with Phillip the Governor. **

**I do like the character of Rosita, I just couldn't come up with another female character that is or was on the show that could really fit the space of being the small town diner flirt. She won't make any more appearances but a few other familiar faces will start to pop up soon.**

**Please review and tell me how you are liking the story and what you want to see happen next.**


	9. Sundresses and Merle?

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, it means so much to hear what you think. I know the last chapter was a little bit odd in terms of the story but I needed to jump time to get to a good place. So it may seem choppy but it was just passing time to get to this next part. The way I am seeing it is the bad guys don't know who the Greene's are because she had changed her name. Also they are not going by Dixon in public just at home alone in a cutesy manor.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

BPOV

The phone call with my mom the best thing in the world. I didn't realize just how much I have missed her, the soothing tones of her voice. Even hearing my daddy in the background was amazing. The ride back to Mississippi was quiet as we were both lost in our own thoughts. We never needed words to communicate, we didn't need constant chatter to feel comfortable. I couldn't ask for a better partner to go through life and these crazy times with. I made a few mistakes in my life which have led to where I am now, on the run with a man who had been practically a stranger when this started. We pulled onto the narrow dirt path that led to the clearing where our home was sat surrounded by wildflowers and a garden with different fruits and vegetables almost ready to harvest.

The sun was setting behind the house creating a beautiful orange and pink glow. "S'Beautiful aint it?" I asked him as he stopped to stand next to me. His hand found mine and squeezed lightly. My eyes drifted up to his, he was gazing down at me. The love in his eyes took my breath away, I might be on the run but I think I have it pretty good.

"What do you think Shawn is gonna find?" Daryl questioned sitting on the porch swing he finished building last week. I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned against the railing in front of him. After a while I began to realize that I had picked up little character traits from him such as shrugging in response to things. He would just laugh and shake his head until I used my words so it came as no surprise now when he began chuckling. His shaggy brown hair falling into his deep blue eyes.

"I am hoping he finds the key to us getting out from under the death threats." I told him. "However I still think we should stay living here. We don't need to go back to Georgia to have a good life. We have that here." He smirked and nodded his head. "Oh so you don't have to use your words but I do?" I scoffed. A smile turning up my lips after a few seconds. He full on belly laughed at that before standing and pulling me into his arms. Warm and safe is the only way to describe how it feels to be in his arms.

"I like hearing you talk." He admitted.

"Oh I get it, you're trying to get in my pants aren't you?" I laughed.

"Maybe." I tipped my head up to look at him, his lips finding mine. His tongue battling mine in a play for dominance.

…...

"Ready to go?" Daryl questioned as he stood leaning in the doorway to our bedroom. His eyes glazing over as he watched me slip on the bright sundress. The last month went by uneventfully, the summer blazing on around us as we stayed to ourselves.

"Almost." I replied tying the strap on my shoe up my leg.

"Well today is the day we find out whether we can go home or not." He said, his voiced laced with both happiness and sadness. I walked to him and placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

"This is a good thing."

"I know. I just don' want things to change." He admitted.

"Well things will change either way." I said before turning around. "Gotta pee again before we go. I'll meet you at the truck." He shook his head and turned to leave as I made my way back into the bathroom.

I practically danced to the truck, locking the door behind me. "Ready." I said with as much excitement I could. "Can we stop and get ice cream?"

"Ya, anything ya want." Came his soft reply. "I found another small town about 30 miles from the last one."

"Sounds great to me. I love spending long car rides with you." I giggled, the music began blaring through the truck speakers. We rolled the windows down and let the warm summer breeze into the cab. With our hands laced together we started the long wonderful trek into Alabama to call my family once again. By the time we reached the town we had stopped for three different ice cream cones and bathroom breaks at least 6 times. He never seemed to care that we were stopping so much, it was just fun being together.

"Alright here we are. You gotta pee again or do you wanna just call now?" He said with amusement. I laughed slightly.

"I'm good let's call." I said walking over to the payphone next to the small one pump gas station. He slipped the coins into the phone and dialed the number to my parent's farm. I leaned up next to the receiver so I could hear what was happening.

"Hello?" My father said on the other end.

"Mr. Greene, it's Daryl. Is Shawn there?"

"Dixon, how's my little girl?" He asked ignoring the question.

"I'm good daddy I promise."

"Bethy, baby girl it's good to hear your voice." He said.

"You too daddy, I miss you."

"Miss you too doodlebug, I'll get Shawn for you." There was silence for a moment while my father went off to find my brother. The kitchen phone clicked on and then Shawn's voice rang through the receiver.

"Beth. Daryl, good news."

"Well…" I said impatiently.

"This governor guy seems pretty dangerous, there was never any mention of either of you. I can't say for sure whether you will be safe or not. I have a friend who is on the inside with the organization, he is still searching out info."

"Shawn you are staying safe right?" I questioned, fear in my voice.

"Yeah, this guy has been working for him for a long time. Even before the Governor moved into Atlanta to take over after Martinez. Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Merle was working for this guy?"

"What?"

"Yeah my inside man is Merle, he has been working with this guy for years. Merle was hanging 'round Atlanta two years ago to get the layout for the organization of Martinez's crew. He was working."

"Why is he helping you now?"

"When he found out you and Beth were on the hit list he was trying to get you both out of it. Daryl he is the governor's right hand man. If anyone can get you two in the clear it's him."

"That explains why Merle was at the club almost every day." I said softly.

"Yeah, we just need more time."

"Shawn keep yourself safe. I know he's my brother but I can't guarantee he will be on our side in the end. He always looks out for himself first."

"I know man. Don' worry I got myself covered."

"Okay well we will keep laying low and in a few months we will call again."

"Remember not to tell anyone where ya are." Shawn said like it wasn't obvious. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Well looks like that's a start." I broke the silence. His eyes looked right into my soul as his hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm worried about Shawn, I know the crap my brother gets into normally and this is just…"

"I know, I'm worried about him to. I kinda wish he would just stop but I know if we asked it would make him work harder and put himself in more danger."

"Ya, well let's get somethin' to eat and then hit the road and get home." He replied.

"Oh good I am starving and I think we should just find some place to stay tonight and drive home tomorrow. I am so turned on by you right now that I don't wanna wait until we get all the way home." I smirked at him. His eyes danced with a light so bright I fought hard not to laugh. He practically dragged me into the diner across the street. Thankfully there were no waitresses hitting on him today although whenever it happened it did make me laugh. He never seemed to take notice of these things which always made it funnier. "I saw a motel on the way in?"

"Oh ya?"

"Yup I think the beds are super comfy."

"I think you might just be right." He smirked. We finished our meals in record time, the trip to the motel was quick thank god. He closed the door to the room with the toe of his boot, my hands reached out and pushed him back against the door as my lips found his. His hands tangled in my long blonde hair, pulling slightly. "Beth." He moaned against my lips which only made me wetter. Within seconds out clothing was discarded in a pile around our feet, my wedge sandals the only things left on my body. His eyes raked over my form, his tongue snaked out to lick his bottom lip.

"Daryl." I moaned as his lips found my pulse point.

…...

"Let's head home." He said opening the curtain and peering out the window to view the parking lot. I re-tied my shoes up my legs as he opened the door. I stepped out first and looked around, the sun warming my face.

"Shit." I moved back inside the room and closed the door locking it behind me."

"What?" He questioned looking out the window again.

"Merle. Merle is outside in the lot on the far side."

"How the hell did he find us. Shawn doesn't even know where we are." He said clearly pissed off. "Damn it."

"Daryl he's near the truck we can't get out of here."

"We can't stay here either."

"Maybe we should just face him. Run if we have to."

"Beth you can't run in those shoes." He stated.

"I can take em off, but for now let's not think of that. Let's think he is on our side for now and see what he wants. We can deal with whatever comes our way."

"And if he is here to kill us?"

"He is your brother Daryl, do you really think he would kill ya?" I questioned. His eyes turned down to look at the floor, a sigh left his lips as he held onto my hands.

"I don't even know anymore." He replied. We made our way back to the door ready to face Merle and potentially the end of our lives.

"When we get home I have news for ya." He looked at me as we crossed the parking lot. "Don't worry though everything is gonna be okay." I reassured him. We stopped in front of the motorcycle Merle was leaning against.

"Hello baby brother. Peach."

**Please let me know what you think. **

**What is Merle up to? What do you think is gonna happen next?**


	10. Bullet Holes and Long Drives

**Well this took longer than I had hoped it would to get posted. It was also a little hard to write. I am thinking there will only be one or two more chapters after this one. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and for all of those who have reviewed. This chapter is pretty much filler and it will be shorter than most.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the walking dead or its characters.**

DPOV

"Hello Baby Brother. Peach." Merle said as we approached him in the parking lot of the little motel we spent the night in.

"How did you…"

"Been followin' ya for a while now Daryl. What the hell you get yourself mixed up in?"

"No aint gonna talk about it. You gotta go, Merle it's dangerous."

"No shit baby brother. Listen I am keeping my ears open about your little girlfriends problem." Merle said, his voice sarcastic.

"Merle you keep Shawn outta this."

"M' tryin' but he want's in so bad. No worries though, the Governor don't know nothin' 'bout the Greene's."

"How can you be sure?" Beth asked him. Her voice low as she slightly shook with fear. I reached out and wrapped my large calloused hand over her smaller smooth one.

"Can't be girl but you just gotta keep your head up." I looked to Beth to see her rolling her eyes at my brother. I fought the urge to smile.

"Merle?" Beth said forming it as a question.

"Ya peach?"

"Do you think this Governor person is going to want me dead?" Her voice sounded so small as she asked Merle about her fate.

"Don' know, he is a pretty decent guy when it comes to women and children so it is possible that he is going to forget about it."

She nodded her head in response to him, her hand in mine tightly. A shot rang out from behind us, using my body to block Beth I felt a stinging in my shoulder. I grunted as more shots rang through the air. Merle pulled a gun quicker than I thought he could and shot back. I moved to get Beth in the truck and pulled myself into the driver's seat and took off. Bullet's ricocheting off the bumper kept me awake as the pain in my shoulder intensified.

"Daryl?" Beth asked, the panic in her voice evident.

"M' fine." I grunted as I pulled onto the freeway.

"Who were those men?"

"I don' know but I'm hopin' Merle survived this and tells me." I pulled the truck off to the side of the road and got out. The pain was reaching excruciating levels as I slumped down the side of the truck, Beth reached my side in a second.

"Daryl? Oh god." I could feel her trying to pull me up as everything went blank.

…

Beep Beep Beep

"Daryl?" Beth's sweet voice seemed far away as she spoke my name. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them up. Brightness is the first thing that registered. "Daryl, babe?"

"Beth." I mumbled as her face came into view above me. The incessant beeping kept going in my ear.

"Yeah I'm here." She said smiling down at me. "You're in the hospital in Mobile Alabama. You were shot."

"Not safe."

"It's fine Daryl, we are safe. The men who were shooting were not aiming at us. They were after your brother. Apparently last time he was in jail who messed with the wrong gang leader and when one of the goons saw him at the motel they started firing."

"Merle?"

"He survived. He went back to Atlanta to talk to the Governor about our situation. Daryl you scared the hell out of me." She said grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing tightly. "I need you to get better so we can go home."

"Home yeah." I mumbled.

"Yes home. Our home in Mississippi." I could feel my lips turning up into a smile. I raised my hand up to her cheek, lightly tracing her cheek bone with my thumb. "I love you Daryl."

"Love you too Beth." I could feel sleep taking over again. Her big blue eyes were the last thing I saw before darkness took over once again.

…

"Come on get in the truck." Beth said, her voice sharp and her eyes staring at me like daggers.

"No Beth, I can drive."

"No you were shot and are still recovering. I will drive."

"You aint gonna budge are ya?"

"Nope." She smiled slightly hopping into the driver's seat of my truck. I slid in beside her and buckled my seatbelt as she started up the old beast and headed towards the highway. An old country song filtered through the speakers as the hot sun shone in the windows. Beth sat beside me humming along to the song, her eyes glancing over at me every few minutes. "You're staring." She said her sweet voice, music to my ears.

"I like what I see." A phone starting ringing startling me slightly. Beth pushed a button on the small phone in the cubby before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Peach it's Merle."

"Hi Merle." She responded to my brother.

"I talked to the Governor and he wants a meetin' with you and Darylina."

"No." I said loudly.

"You want this problem to go away baby brother you gotta come back to Atlanta and deal with it." He said. "Besides I think it will be good for ya to plead your case."

"Daryl we should go back, go and deal with it."

"Alrigh'." I agreed. At the next exit Beth turned the truck around and we headed off back to Georgia.

The hours passed as we drove in silence back towards the city. "Welcome back to Atlanta." She said grabbing a hold of my hand. I smiled over at her as we passed the city limits.


	11. The Governor and the Greene's

BPOV

"Welcome back to Atlanta" I said as we passed the city limits sign. "Do you think everything is going to be okay?" I questioned Daryl looking over to him in the passenger seat.

"Yeah I think it's gonna be just fine." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and kept on going. Merle had sent a text to the phone he gave us giving us the address for the meeting with the Governor. The city was as beautiful as I remembered it, the city views incredible. "Turn right up here." He said quietly. I could feel the nerves rolling off him in waves. He was putting on a brave face for me but I knew better.

"When this is over you are so getting lucky." I said coyly.

"Beth."

"What?"

"Your teasing me and it's not fair."

"Life aint fair Dixon." I chuckled. I looked over to him briefly and could see his smirk.

"You said you had somethin' to tell me before, what is it?"

"It can wait until we are home. Don't worry about it." I told him keeping my eyes focused on the road ahead of me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him shrug it off. Thankful that he isn't putting pressure of the situation.

We arrived at the old coffee shop location just in time for the meeting. There were men standing guard outside the doors. I slipped out the door of the truck and waited for Daryl to join me before walking into the building. "Ready?" Daryl whispered in my ear.

"Ready." I whispered back. We walked in and found a very charming looking man with an eye patch sitting at one of the tables in the center of the room. Merle was stood off to the side watching. "Hello." I said to the Governor as I extended my hand for him to shake.

"Hello." He replied. "Please take a seat." Daryl and I did as he instructed. "Merle tells me you are his brother and sister in law."

"Yes sir." I said.

"I found your contract that Martinez had you sign when he hired you at Crimson." He told me pulling out the mound of paperwork. "You skipped out a year early." I remained quiet unsure of what to say. "You can defend yourself now."

"Mr. Governor sir, in my contract it clearly states that my job was to dance. Martinez demanded that I perform other tasks for clients he had brought in. I am not comfortable with what he was demanding so I told him no. That is when he told me to go. After that he tried to kill me for breaking the contract." I told the governor.

"And who was this client?"

"I don't know, I was just a dancer I didn't know the names of clients."

"Why should I forgive his grudge on you?" He asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance?" I tried forming it as a question. He chuckled sadistically. I flinched back slightly at his laugh.

"Well well well Mrs. Dixon while everyone should get that they don't. This is the real world and I don't generally believe in giving second chances. However if you give me a really good reason I don't see why I can't pardon you, after all your problem was with Martinez not me." I looked down at my shaking hands, a tear falling from my eye. I looked up at Daryl who was staring at me worriedly. "Well dear do you have a good reason for me?"

"Um… I am… I am pregnant." I looked back at Daryl who wore a shocked expression, his eyes dark as he processed the information. I turned my gaze from my stunned husband to the man who held our fate in his hands.

"A child. The most precious thing in the world, children need to be protected." He started rambling.

"Yes sir. I um I am not very far yet and if you let us go we won't move back to Atlanta. We have a home away from here."

"What about your other family?" He questioned.

"They don't live in the city, we will stay away from the city. We can make that deal." I said getting flustered.

"And your brother Shawn?" I gasped as he mentioned my brother.

"Is being an idiot. I will get him to stop. To stay out of the city." He laughed this time a little more amusing. Daryl reached out and grabbed my hand holding it tightly in his own. "I will make sure my family never steps foot in this city again."

"Well young lady I am going to grant you that pardon, you and your husband have a shot to raise that child growing within you. My terms to keep you and your family safe is that none of you are to enter Atlanta, if any of my men catch sight of either of you or the Greene's they will kill you on the spot. You have 48 hours to get your affairs in order. After that…"

"Oh thank you sir. Thank you so much." I said standing up and reaching my hand out to shake his once again.

"Merle, that means you too. Your time in this city is over." He said looking over at Merle who stepped forward slightly. He nodded his head and walked towards the door.

"Well Darylina, Peach looks like I need a place to stay. You got room in that secret place yall are livin'"

"Yeah for now." Daryl replied. The Governor ushered us out the door, the sky was dark as rain began to fall in heavy droplets. We rushed to the truck as Merle beelined to his bike.

….

"Let's go see your parents." Daryl said as we pulled out onto the freeway. "We aint got anything in this city no more."

"Daryl we need to talk about…"

"You didn't tell me Beth. Why?" He asked. I looked down at my intertwined fingers.

"I was planning on telling you at home. I had a plan, but I realized in there that, that was the only thing that would give us our pardon."

"How long have you known?"

"Only for a few days." I told him. My eyes filled with tears as I looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Beth. I'm scared as hell but I'm okay." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay Daryl, we are having a baby." I squealed. I actually squealed. He laughed slightly as he looked over at me quickly again. "I'm so happy Daryl."

"Me too."

The drive to the farm didn't take nearly as long as I had hoped. The idea of seeing my family again scared the hell out of me. On one hand I miss them all terribly but on the other I still remember what it was like last time I was home. Now I am coming home with a husband and a baby on the way. I can only hope my parents don't lose it on us. We used the phone to call Shawn to tell him to get out of the city and to meet us at the farm. Luckily he was already away from Atlanta having listened to Merle when he said not to get involved any further. Daryl pulled the truck down the long familiar driveway. The farm house came into view shortly after. My mother was leaning over a flower pot on the steps and my father was walking back towards her from the house. I could see a light on in the upstairs window telling me that Maggie was home as well. My mother looked up at the sound of the truck pulling in to stop next to my father's old blue pickup. I climbed out of the truck Daryl following me slowly. "Mom." I said rushed toward her. She pulled me into a tight hug immediately.

"Bethy, my dear." She cried into my hair. My father came up behind us, hugging me close.

"Hi Daddy." I cried.

"My darling, doodlebug you had us all so scared." He whispered. Daryl stood behind us awkwardly. Shawn emerged from the farmhouse with Maggie in tow.

"Dixon." Shawn said as I pulled away from my parents grasp. Shawn walked over to Daryl and hugged him quickly. "You takin' good care of my baby sister?"

"Ya." He answered with a head nod. I went to hug my sister quickly who held on tightly.

"Hey Maggie." I smiled through my tears.

"Don't ever do that again Bethy, we missed you like crazy." She said through her own tears.

"I promise." I replied. "Well lets go inside and maybe eat something I am starving and then we can talk a bit before Daryl and I head home."

"Home?" My dad questioned.

"Yes we have this great piece of land in Mississippi, we built an amazing home. You will love it." I told them. My mother smiled warmly at me as we made our way inside the familiar house. I held tightly to Daryl's hand as we sat in the living room.

"So tell us, how are you enjoying being married?"

"Wait what?" Maggie asked confused.

"We got married last year. It's a really long story but we are very happy." I told my family. My mother brought out some snacks for us as we all sat around talking about the last year. We told them how no one was to enter Atlanta or it would be a death sentence. We decided to stay for a few days, my parents were quick to accept Daryl into the fold.

….

We were saying our goodbyes a few days later, tears and hugs were exchanged. "Well we will have to have you all over for a big BBQ soon." Daryl said shaking my father's hand.

"We look forward to it son." Came my dad's response. "Drive safe you too."

"Yes sir, I most definitely will."

"Oh mom dad I want to tell you before we go. Daryl and I are going to be parents." I smiled. My mother squealed as my sister rushed to hug me again. After another nous of talking we finally got back out on the road and headed home. "Thank you for a great few days." I said leaning over to kiss Daryl's cheek.

"It was a great few days. And hey I still look forward to what ya promised me a few days ago." I smiled as I chuckled at him.

"Oh yes."

**Well I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts to finish it off. Please review and let me know what you think. I really love hearing what you say. **


	12. The End

**All right everyone, thank you for you kind reviews and for sticking with this story until the end. This is just a little send off to say goodbye to these versions of our favourite characters. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride as we dealt with Bethyl being on the run and falling in love. **

**Let me know what you think by sending in a review or a pm. I love hearing what you all have to say!**

**EPILOUGE**

BPOV

"Mommy when is Grandma and Grandpa gonna get her?" Our little girl Kensi questioned from on top of the counter in the kitchen. My parents and siblings had decided to come to town from Georgia for Kensi's 6th birthday party this coming weekend.

"They should be here in time for supper tonight sweet pea." I replied. Daryl quietly entered the kitchen and swooped her off the counter and into the air.

"Kid you are getting too big for this." He muttered sending her into a fit of giggles. He placed her on her feet on the floor before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, his face going to my neck. "mornin'"

I turned in his arms the dishes forgotten for now. "Morning." I smiled kissing him gently. "My parents will be getting here this evening and Maggie, Glenn and Shawn should be here by noon."

"Shawn bringin' that new woman he is dating?" He asked.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure she has a daughter who is coming as well." I told him turning back to the dishes. "You wanna go get Charlie out of bed or should we send Kensi?"

"I'll go, he had a late night last night."

"I hope he is feeling well enough to participate in the party tomorrow." I said quietly. He hugged me again before heading off to our three year old son's bedroom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is Charlie still sick?" Her sweet musical voice questioned.

"Your baby brother is gonna be jus' fine girly." Merles booming voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Uncle Merle will you take me on a motorcycle ride today?"

"Kensi what did your father and I say about the motorcycle?" I asked her squatting down to her level.

"Not until I'm older and taller." She said her voice low and sad. "I'm six now though mom isn't that older?"

"How about we take the truck into town and go get lunch at the diner just you and me for yer birthday?" Merle asked her. She jumped up into his arms in joy.

"Yay."

"If you both can clean up the living room and make the beds in the guest house then you two are free to go into town today." I told them. Merle nodded his head and turned to the living room taking my little girl with him. Having Merle living with us is actually really nice. He babysits whenever we needed him to and is always helping out around the house. He ended up helping Daryl build a small three room guest house on the edge of the forest that surrounds our property. He also helped add on a few extra bedrooms in the main house. "Also Kensi, Merle you both need to clean your rooms before the family arrives okay."

"Yes Ma'am." He called out from the living room where they were furiously putting things away.

...

At noon Maggie and her husband Glenn arrived with their two little boys Mike and Spencer. Daryl took them to the guest house so they could get cleaned up and settled into the one room. The boys would be staying in Charlie's room with him now that he was feeling better and wasn't contagious. An hour later Shawn arrived with his new girlfriend Lily and her 8 year old daughter Meghan. We got Meghan settled in Kensi's room while Lily and Shawn took the second room in the guest house. Now we just had to wait for my parents to arrive.

Kensi and Merle had finished their chores and took off into town for lunch. Daryl and Charlie were hanging out in the back yard playing with the lights for the party and blowing up balloons. "Charlie come in for lunch. You too Daryl." I called out bringing them out of the back yard. They both rushed into the house to wash up for lunch. The other kids all sat around the table waiting.

"Love you Beth." Daryl said snaking his arms around me as I placed the dish of homemade macaroni and cheese on the table.

"Love you too."

Just before five my parents arrived in my dad's old blue pickup truck. The kids ran outside to greet them while Daryl and I walked to the porch slowly our hands intertwined. We said our hellos and showed them to their room.

...

The next day the party was in full swing my father sat with Daryl and Merle by the grill talking away. I swooped in, landing on Daryl's lap and kissed him quickly as my dad began asking Merle questions. "So Merle any ladies occupying your time these days?"

"Ya got one who I'm seein'. She's real nice."

"Good, I am glad." My dad said making Merle's face turn red. I stood up from Daryl's lap and walked back over to the bouncy house we rented for the party. My mom was tying back Kensi's hair as it had fallen from her hair tie.

"Cake will be in an hour." I mentioned to Lily and Maggie.

"Thank you for having us Beth." Lily said sweetly.

"Oh it's no problem at all we love having people over. Well I love having people over. Daryl deals with it." I laughed. They laughed along with me.

"So Bethy any more babies on the way?" My sister questioned. I looked at her like she had gone mad. She just scoffed at me as she waited for the answer.

"Nope just two that's all Daryl and I can handle right now. Plus why make more when we have the perfect two now."

"Well you have a lovely home and lovely children." Lily said. We went over to a group of chairs we had set up to chat while the kids played the games set up for them. The giant yard was filled with toys and balloons and confetti. It would be a bitch to clean up later but it didn't matter. All that matters was that the kids were having a blast.

Other kids from the town had shown up with their parents to enjoy in the celebrations. My mom had made the cake the night before and Kensi couldn't wait to dive in. As families started to leave for home I stood off to the side watching as Kensi and her cousins played with some of the toys. Daryl came up behind me and held on tight. His chin resting on my shoulder as he spoke softly. "Today was a big success."

"Ya it was." I answered placing my hands on top his as they rested on my stomach.

"We did good."

"We did great." I shot back smiling.

"I love you Mrs. Dixon." He said into my hair.

"I love you Mr. Dixon.

**The End**


	13. Author's Note

Thank you to Everyone who has followed, favourite, and reviewed this story. I greatly appreciate all of you. Thank you for your continued support on my other fic's as Bethyl is where my heart is at now. I look forward to reading your stories and seeing where we all take these wonderful characters.

Happy Summer everyone!


End file.
